jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Natasi Daala
Natasi Daala war die erste Frau des Galaktischen Imperiums, die den Rang eines Admirals inne hatte. Als Geliebte von Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin stieg sie, obwohl sie eine Frau war, in den Rängen des Imperiums immer weiter auf und wurde schließlich zum Admiral befördert. Während ihrer Ausbildung auf Carida hatte sie unter starken Repressalien zu leiden, doch mit Tarkin an ihrer Seite konnte sie dies überwinden und erhielt von ihm das Kommando über das Schlundzentrum. Hier befehligte sie vier Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium''-Klasse. Nach fast zehn Jahren der Isolation kehrte sie im Jahr 11 NSY zurück und führte einen erfolglosen Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik, die sich nach dem Tod des Imperators geformt hatte. In den nächsten Jahren versuchte sie immer wieder, weitere Kampagnen gegen die ehemalige Rebellen-Allianz zu führen, doch nach einem Gefecht mit General Garm Bel Iblis verschwand die Admirälin spurlos. Biografie Frühe Karriere Vor ihrer Zeit in der Akademie hatte Daala eine Liebesbeziehung mit Liegus Vorn, über die jedoch nicht viel bekannt ist. Fest steht, dass sie ihn schließlich verließ, um ihren Traum wirklich werden zu lassen. Daala schrieb sich im Alter von Sechzehn Jahren in die Imperiale Akademie auf Carida ein, wo sie mit ihrem späteren Untergebenen Mullinore in eine Klasse kam. Sie hatte stark unter den Repressalien der caridischen Ausbilder zu leiden und musste sich zum Beispiel die Haare kurz schneiden. Auch wenn sie all ihre Kurse mit Auszeichnung bestand, wurde sie bei den Beförderungen immer übergangen, während andere imperiale Offiziere, die geringer qualifiziert waren als sie, schneller zu einem eigenem Kommando kamen. Alle, die sie in den verschiedenen Schlachtsimulationen besiegte, stiegen in der imperialen Flotte immer weiter auf, während sie schließlich Computeroperatorin und später Logistikoffizierin im Rang eines Korporals bei der Verpflegung der Flotte mit Fertiggerichten wurde. Frustriert wie sie war, schuf Daala sich nun eine falsche Identität im caridischen Computernetzwerk und konnte mit ihren neuen und innovativen Taktiken, die zum Teil auf denen von General Jan Dodonna basierten, jeden ihrer Gegner besiegen, weshalb sogar alle imperialen Schiffe ihre Kampfsimulationen zu Studienzwecken erhielten. Dies erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit von Wilhuff Tarkin, einem Moff des Imperiums, welcher persönlich nach Carida kam, um herauszufinden, wer denn dieser neue Taktiker sei. Nach mehreren Monaten Recherche, die unter anderem zwei professionelle Hacker beanspruchte, konnte Tarkin, trotz seiner Verblüffung, herausfinden, dass es sich hierbei um Daala handelte, die als Oberst in einer Küche arbeitete. Die Leitung der imperialen Akademie war hierüber peinlich berührt und wollte sie auf eine meteorologische Station auf Caridas südpolarer Eiskappe abschieben, was Tarkin jedoch dazu veranlasste, sie zum Commander, danach zum Kapitän und schließlich zum Admiral zu befördern und sie in seinen persönlichem Stab zu versetzen. Ein junger Lieutenant beging nun den Fehler, die Meinung zu äußern, dass Daala nur zu ihrer Position gelangt sei, weil sie mit Tarkin geschlafen hätte. Beide hatten zwar eine Liebesbeziehung, doch der Großmoff ließ den Man verhaften und in einen Raumanzug mit Vorrat für einen Tag stecken, um ihn danach in einen niederen Orbit eines Planeten zu werfen. Beide errechneten, dass es wohl zwanzig Umdrehungen brauchte, bis sein Luftvorrat aufgebraucht war, doch es war nicht klar, ob er zuerst verglühen oder ersticken würde. Um die Wirkung dieser Machtdemonstration zu verstärken, wurde das Komsystem des Raumanzugs aktiviert, sodass die Crew von Tarkins Schiff den Monolog des Mannes hören konnte. Von da an waren die Andeutungen, dass Daala ihren Rang nur aufgrund ihrer Beziehung zu Tarkin erhalten habe, verschwunden. Im Schlund thumb|Daala stand im Schatten von Wilhuff Tarkin. Im Jahr 1 VSY In The Jedi Academy Sourcebook heißt es, dass sich die Besatzungen im Schlund zwölf Jahre dort befunden hatten. Flucht ins Ungewisse erklärt jedoch, dass es sich hierbei jedoch nur um elf Jahre handelt. Da 0 VSY der Todesstern bereits kurz vor der Fertigstellung stand, ist erstere Angabe wahrscheinlicher. wollte Tarkin die Ausübung seiner Tarkin-Doktrin mittels Superwaffen wie den Todesstern verstärken. Im Schlund, einer Ballung Schwarzer Löcher nahe Kessel, wurde das Schlundforschungszentrum errichtet. Mit Daala machte Tarkin daraufhin einen Ausflug nach Kuat, zu den Kuat Triebwerkswerften. In einer Fähre zeigte er ihr die neue Flotte, die er für sie gebaut hatte, da er sie als Wächterin dieses Zentrums ausgewählt hatte. Die vier Sternzerstörer, Gorgo, Mantikor, Hydra und Basilisk, wurden zum Zentrum gebracht, nach dessen Fertigstellung sie sämtliche Bauarbeiter in einen von ihr ihr programmierten Kurs in ein Schwarzes Loch führte. Als Offizier für ihr Flaggschiff, Gorgo, wurde Kratas ausgewählt, während sie für die Basilisk ihren alten Klassenkameraden Mullinore auswählte, da sie sich erinnerte, dass er sie, obwohl sie eine Frau war, auf Carida immer gerecht behandelt hatte. Die Besatzungen ihrer Schiffe waren häufig Männer ohne Familie, die von verwüsteten Planeten stammten, galten jedoch gleichzeitig als die besten, die sie und Tarkin finden konnten. Immer wieder besuchte der Großmoff sie im Zentrum, und nach dem der Prototyp des Todessterns fertig gestellt war, gab er den Befehl, eine Superwaffe zu bauen, die ihn sogar noch übertreffen konnte. Er gab dafür neun Jahre Zeit und befahl Daala, den Schlund nicht zu verlassen oder jemandem dies zu erlauben. Jedes Schiff, das die Schwarzen Löcher passierte, musste eine Code Tarkins vorweisen können, sollte dieser falsch sein, musste das Schiff gekapert oder, im ungünstigstem Fall, zerstört werden. Ein Jahr später kontaktierte Tarkin Daala im Schlundzentrum vom Todesstern aus und bat sie, dass sie ihm im Horuz-System einen Besuch abstatten solle. Bei ihrer Ankunft in Landebucht 6 auf dem Todesstern empfing der Großmoff Daala, doch beide gaben sich anfangs eher förmlich. Erst als sie in seinen Gemächern erschienen, legten sie die Förmlichkeiten – genau wie ihre Kleidung – ab. Kurz darauf kam es zu einem Attentat, dass die Undauntable unter Admiral Jaim Helaw zerstörte, und als Tarkin Admiral Motti befragte, war Daala ebenso anwesend. Nach der Besprechung wurde sie von ihrem Liebhaber beauftragt, Ermittlungen bezüglich des Attentates anzustellen. Schon bald konnte sie eine Aufzeichnung aus dem Frachtraum der Undauntable besorgen, die eine unbekannte Gestalt zeigte, wie sie sich an einem Frachtcontainer zu schaffen machte. Sie konnte die Kennung des Containers und seinen Herkunftsort – Gall – bestimmen und bei einer Unterredung mit Tarkin kamen beide zum Schluss, dass wohl jemand mit hohem Rang in die Sache verwickelt sein muss, weshalb Daala nun aufbrach, um herauszufinden, wer die mysteriöse Gestalt auf der Aufzeichnung war. Sie hatte allerdings keinen Erfolg, weshalb sie zuerst kurz zum Schlundzentrum zurückkehrte, um bald darauf wieder nach Despayre zu reisen. Bei ihrer Rückkehr kam es jedoch zu einem Gefecht. Mit einem alten Schlachtschiff der Handelsföderation konnte eine große Anzahl X-Flügler ins System gelangen und Daala erschien nun mitten im Gefecht. Gerade als sie den Kurs ändern wollte, um den Rebellen auszuweichen, wurde ihr Schiff getroffen und die Brückenschilde gingen daraufhin verloren. Hierbei wurde Daala am Kopf verletzt, weshalb Tarkin nach ihrer Landung verlangte, dass sich die besten Chirurgen um sie kümmern sollten. Nach der Operation informierte der Cereaner Abu Banu Tarkin, dass die Explosion ihren mittleren rechten Temporallappen gestaucht habe, ihr Zustand jedoch stabil sei. Da sich nach ihrem Erwachen herausstellte, dass sie die Erinnerungen eines kompletten Jahres verloren hatte, wurde sie von Tarkin wieder zurück in den Schlund geschickt und alle Aufzeichnungen ihres Aufenthaltes gelöscht. thumb|Daala und drei ihrer vier Kapitäne Tarkin überlebte die Schlacht von Yavin jedoch nicht, weshalb der Schlund über die nächsten zehn Jahre komplett isoliert war. Es gab zwar eine geheime Verbindung, die Tarkin und der Imperator nutzen konnten, doch diese wurde nicht benutzt, da Palpatine nichts über die Existenz des Zentrums wusste. Da sie keine Nachrichten von außen erhielt, entschloss Daala sich, die Besatzung mit ständigen Katastrophenszenarien und Kriegsspielen fit zu halten. Auch wenn sich Tol Sivron entschloss, immer wieder Nachrichtendrohnen mit Nachrichten für Tarkin durch den Schlund zu schicken, gab es keine Nachrichten von außen, weshalb sie insgesamt zehn Jahre komplett isoliert war. Im Jahr 10 NSY starb der kommandierende Offizier der Hydra, weshalb Daala Sten Thanas an seinen Platz setzte. Während dieser Zeit demontierten einige Wissenschaftler aus Langeweile einige TIE-Jäger, doch die Admirälin blieb ruhig, da sie ihnen gleichzeitig einige „brillante“ Modifikationen präsentierten, sodass es in der Schlundflotte einige Dutzend dieser Super TIE/Ln gab, die sie als Abfangjäger einsetzte. Der erste Feldzug Siehe Hauptartikel: Daalas Feldzug [[Bild:Schlundzentrum.JPG|thumb|left|Die Endor dringt in das Schlundzentrum ein]] Ein Jahr später fand die Fähre Endor ihren Weg durch den Schlund, doch ihr Code war falsch, weshalb das Schiff mit einem Traktorstrahl abgefangen und auf die Gorgo gebracht wurde. Im Hangar empfing Daala – mit einer Kompanie Sturmtruppen – die Passagiere und sagte ihnen, dass sie in „ernsten Schwierigkeiten“ seien. Han Solo wurde von ihr und Kratas befragt und Daala brachte in Erfahrung, dass Tarkin mittlerweile gestorben war und das Imperium nach der Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns und dem Tod des Imperators und Darth Vaders immer weiter stagnierte. Er berichtete ihr, dass die Neue Republik ausgerufen war und von den letzten bedeutenden Ereignissen und zu ihrem Leidwesen bestägte ein Verhördroide, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. In ihrem Quarier sah sie sich die Aufzeichnung des Verhörs mehrere Male an und traf sich, nachdem sie mit der Fähre Edikt hinübergeflogen war, mit dem Adminstrator des Zentrums, Tol Sivron, den sie über die aktuelle Situation informierte. In ihr war derweil der Entschluss herangereift, den Sonnenhammer, eine neue von Qwi Xux entwickelte Superwaffe, gegen die Neue Republik einzusetzen, woraufhin sie die Wissenschaftlerin zu sich bat und sie zum einen um den Stand der Konstruktion der neuen Waffe zu befrate und sie zum anderen von ihren Plänen unterrichtete. Daala mobilisierte nun ihre Flotte, doch ihre Vorbereitungen wurden just unterbrochen, als Xux Han Solo und seine beiden Getreuten Kyp Durron und Chewbacca befreite und mit dem Sonnenhammer die Flucht ergriff. Zu spät bemerkten Daala und ihre Leute dies, weshalb sie nur noch erfolglos versuchen konnte, den Sonnenhammer aufzuhalten, doch die Admirälin lies nichts unversucht, die Waffe wieder in ihre Hände zu bringen. Dank der unzerstörbaren Quantenpanzerung konnten Solo und seine Getreuten die Hydra zerstören und die Flucht ergreifen. Aus Wut schwor Daala Rache und verließ mit ihrer Flotte das Zentrum, nur um dann auf die Kesselflotte von Moruth Doole zu stoßen, mit der sie jedoch kurzen Prozess macht. Danach verschwand sie von Kessel und versteckte sich erstmal im Hexenkessel-Nebel. Hier reifte bei ihr, nachdem Kratas ihr einen Schadensbericht machte, der Entschluss heran, sich nicht am imperialen Bürgerkrieg zu beteilen, sondern einfach Schaden anzurichten. Da sie nun auf die „Jagd“ gehen wollte, setzte sie Kurs auf die nächste bekannte Schiffahrtsroute, wo sie die Corellianische Korvette vom Sullustaner T'nun Bdu abfingen. Daala beschlagnamte all seine Fracht und erhielt von ihm Informationen über eine Kolonie auf Dantooine, die ihr nächstes Ziel darstellte. Sie flog nun zu der Kolonie, nicht jedoch ohne vorher die Korvette zu zerstören. Mit jeweils zwei AT-ATs von jedem Schiff unter Kratas' Kommando vernichtete Daala jeden Einwohner und jedes Bauwerk auf Danntooine, wobei sie sich jedoch versprach, beim nächsten mal eine wichtigere Welt zu treffen. Ihre Leute fingen die Meldung einer imperialen Sonde auf, die von der Wasserwelt Mon Calamari berichtete, was Daala als nächstes Ziel auswählte. Sie versteckte die Mantis hinter einem Mond von Mon Cal und griff mit den beiden anderen Zerstörern den Planeten an. Ihre Turbolaser und TIE-Jäger hinterließen eine Spur der Verwüstung auf der Wasserwelt, doch ihr eigenliches Ziel war es, die feindliche Flotte von den Mon Calamari Schiffswerften wegzulocken, um dann sie mit der Mantis zu zerstören. Da diese Taktik von Tarkin entwickelt wurde und Admiral Ackbar lange Zeit sein Sklave war, durchschaute er diese Strategie und benutzte den neuen Sternenkreuzer Sternenflut um die Mantis zu rammen und zu zerstören. Schockiert von diesem zweiten Verlust innerhalb so kurzer Zeit gab sie den Befehl, alles Leben auf Mon Calamari auszulöschen, doch die Ankunft einer Verstärkungsflotte ließ sie einen Rückzugsbefehl zum Hexenkessel-Nebel geben. Insbesondere der caridische Botschafter Furgan sah in Daala nichts weiter als eine „blutrünstige Abenteuerin“, obwohl seine Meinung mit der ihren übereinstimmte, dass sie das beste tun konnte, in dem sie Rebellenwelten angriff. Er verfolgte jedoch seine eigenen Pläne zur gleichen Zeit wie Daala ihre, doch sie begegneten sich nie. In der Admirälin reifte derzeitig die Erkenntnis ran, dass sie auf ganzer Linie versagt hatte, aber in ihrem Kopf reifte ein neuer Plan heran. Inspiriert vom Opfer der Sternenflut entschloss Daala sich, die Basilisk einzusetzen, um das „''Herz'' der Rebellion“ zu treffen – Coruscant. Sie wollte das Schiff opfern, um damit zum einen in die Geschichte des Imperiums einzugehen und zum anderen die Rebellen an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle treffen. Die Vorbereitungen waren gerade abgeschlossen, als Kyp Durron, vom dunklen Sith-Lord Exar Kun korrumpiert, mit dem Sonnenhammer erschien und sich ihr entgegenstellte. Sofort befahl sie, TIEs zu starten, um die Superwaffe wieder in ihren Besitz zu bringen, doch gerade als ihr Traktorstrahl die Waffe erfasste, registrierte man, dass Durron die Waffe eingesetzt hatte, um die Sonnen des Hexenkessel-Nebels zur Supernova werden zu lassen. Der Gorgo gelang knapp die Flucht, doch Daala musste die Basilisk zurücklassen. [[Bild:Gorgo-Angriff.jpg|thumb|Daalas Gorgo wird angegriffen]] Schwer beschädigt landete Daala, nachdem sie einen blinden Hyperraumsprung vollführen ließ, im Äußeren Rand. Die Gorgo war schwer beschädigt und von der Crew mussten erst weitläufige Reperaturen durchgeführt werden, bevor man, immer noch stark angeschlagen, über die „Hintertür“ zurückkehrte. Hier erwartete sie bereits die Yavaris, eine Nebulon-B-Fregatte, und drei Corellianische Korvetten, welche sich alle unter dem Kommando von Wedge Antilles befanden. Sie nahm Kontakt zu ihnen auf und sagte, dass sie nur an der Vernichtung ihrer Feinde interessiert sei, woraufhin ein Gefecht zwischen ihr und den Rebellen stattfand. Ihre Streitkräfte wurden stark aufgerieben, doch mit dem Eintreffen des Todesstern-Prototyps unter Sivrons Kommando sah sie bereits neue Hoffnungen aufkommen, aber da Sivron ihr nicht zu Hilfe kam, beschloss sie, das Zentrum unter Feuer zu nehmen und es zu zerstören. Nachdem es Kratas geschafft hatte, alle Forschungsdaten des Zentrums auf die Gorgo zu überspielen, setzte sie ihr Werk fort und zerstörte das Zentrum endgültig. Ihr gelang die Flucht aus dem Inneren des Schlunds, aber die Gorgo war noch beschädigter als zuvor, weshalb erneut mit Reperaturarbeiten begonnen wurde. Hierbei legte sie jedoch keinen Wert mehr darauf, dass ihr Flaggschiff wieder voll einsatzbereit war, sondern wollte einfach nur in den imperialen Raum zurückkehren. Nach einer Beratung mit Kratas nahm sie über den Bordkanal Kontakt zu ihrer Crew auf und ermunterte sie zum Weiterkämpfen, bedankte sich für ihren Einsatz und betonte, dass ihr nächstes Ziel die Einigung des Imperiums sei. Griff nach der Macht Nach dem Ende des Schlundzentrums reiste Daala mit ihrer schwer beschädigten Gorgo in den Tiefkern, wo sich die verschiedenen imperiale Fraktionen unter dem Joch zahlreicher Kriegsherren bekämpften. Die Besatzung ihres Sternzerstörers wurde von den imperialen Behörden umgeleitet, sodass sie und Kratas die einzigen auf dem Schiff waren, das zudem stark ausgeschlachtet wurde. Die Admirälin weigerte sich allerdings, sich einem Kriegsherren anzuschließen, und beschloss, als Friedensstifterin die verschiedenen Fraktionen, die der Imperator nach seinem Tod zurückgelassen hatte, zu bereisen und sie zu einer Einigung zu überreden, damit das Imperium als eine Front gegen die „Rebellen“ kämpfte. Auch wenn sie den Ruf als „Heldin“ besaß, hatte sie keinen Erfolg mit ihren Vermittlungsversuchen. Erst der Besuch beim Obersten Kriegsherren Harrsk änderte alles. Als sie ihn besuchte, schickte sie Kratas auf sein Flagschiff Schockwelle und traf sich mit dem Veteranen der Schlacht von Endor, der sie sogar eine „Kriegsheldin“ nannte. Harrsk schlug ihr vor, dass sie sich ihm anschließen solle, um gemeinsam die anderen Kriegsherren zu besiegen und sich dann gegen die Neue Republik zu stellen, was Daala jedoch kategorisch ablehnte, da ihrer Meinung nach nur eine vereinte imperiale Flotte Erfolg haben würde und sich die anderen Kriegsherren auf kurz oder lang gegen Harrsk zusammenschließen würde. Gerade als die Diskussion weitergehen sollte, wurde das Eintreffen einer feindlichen imperiale Flotte von Hochadmiral Teradoc gemeldet, welche aus Sternzerstörern der ''Victory''-Klasse bestand. Zu Daalas Entsetzen war die Schockwelle – und mit ihr auch Kratas – das Hauptziel des erfolgreichen Angriffs, nachdem vom Sternzerstörer nur ein Wrack übrig blieb. Harrsk zwang die Admirälin, einen Gegenangriff auf Hochadmiral Teradocs Basis zu leiten und Daala entschloss sich, diesem Befehl nachzukommen. thumb|left|Daala im [[Tiefkern]] Mit der Feuersturm und acht weiteren Sternzerstörern unter ihrem Kommando wurde unverzüglich ein Gegenangriff gestartet, auch wenn Daala Harrsk zu Bedenken gab, dass die Entscheidungen ihres vorherigen Feldzuges auch nur im Zorn entstandene und überstürzte Schlüsse waren. Schon bei ihrer Ankunft gelang es Minen, zwei Zerstörer zu vernichten und einen weiteren kampfunfähig zu machen, doch das hinderte sie nicht, sich mit Teradocs Flotte auseinanderzusetzen, wobei Daala sein Ablenkungsmanöver durchschaute. Sie übernahm persönlich die Kontrolle über die Waffensysteme und – zur Überraschung aller – feuerte sie mit den Ionenkanonen auf Harrsk Schiff, die Wirbelwind, die sie damit kampfunfähig machte. Mit der Drohung, jedes meuternde Besatzungsmitglied zu exekutieren, sicherte sie sich die Loyalität der Crew und bewegte die Feuersturm an die Wirbelwind heran, um das Schiff, dessen Schilde funktionsunfähig waren, zu schützen. Auch wenn die verbündeten Schiffe auf sie feuerten, blieb Daala standhaft und sendete eine Nachricht auf allen Frequenzen, in der sie betonte, dass sie nicht mehr einem solchen Imperium dienen wolle und sie deshalb eher bereit war mittels der Selbstzerstörung sich und Harrsk sowie die Besatzungen beider Schiffe zu töten, sollten die beiden Kriegsherren nicht ihre Kampfhandlungen einstellen. Beeindruckt von der Demonstration ihrer Ergebenheit für das Imperium befahl Vizeadmiral Gilad Pellaeon, Kommandant von Teradocs Flotte, eine sofortige Einstellung des Feuers und flog mit einer Fähre hinüber zur Feuersturm, um sich mit ihr zu treffen. Daala befahl, Pellaeon wie einen „geachteten Unterhändler“ zu behandeln, und, begleitet von einer Ehrengarde Sturmtruppler, erschien der Vizeadmiral und erklärte, dass er ihre Entschlossenheit und ihre Hingabe bewundere. Eine Minute bevor der der Selbstzerstörung meldete sich Harrsk schließlich und teilte ihr mit, er ordne eine Feuereinstellung an, doch erst als Pellaeon sie um eine Unterredung bat, deaktivierte sie den Countdown und brach, trotz zahlreicher Proteste, mit der Feuersturm, der 13X und einem weiterem Begleitschiff in einen abgelegenen Sektor auf, damit sie dort mit dem Vizeadmiral in Ruhe reden konnte. Im Einsatzraum neben der Brücke beredeten die beiden Admiräle die Situation und kamen zum Schluss, dass sie eine Gipfelkonferenz einberufen sollten, um dort mit den wichtigsten Kriegsherren den weiteren Fortlauf des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs zu bereden. Als Treffpunkt erwählte Daala das Tsoss-Funkfeuer, da es all ihren Bedingungen entsprach, und überwachte die Arbeiten, während Pellaeon die dreizehn mächtigsten Kriegsherren zur Konferenz einlud. Die Gespräche mussten jedoch um zwei Tage verschoben werden, da jeder Kriegsherr mit seiner Flotte anreiste, und da Daala und Pellaeon es nicht riskieren konnten, dass das komplette imperiale Militär hier vernichten werden würde, mussten die Schiffe am Rand des Systems warten. Die Konferenz, zu der Harrsk, Teradoc, Delvardus und Yzu anreisten, konnte schließlich beginnen. Daala begrüßte die Kriegsherren und hielt eine Rede, in der sie erinnerte, dass das zersplitterte Militär durchaus noch stark war und die Kriegsherren gemeinsam eine Chane hätten, da der Feldzug des verstorbenen Großadmiral Thrawn gezeigt hatte, dass die Neue Republik immer noch zu schwach war. Harrsk bezeichnete ihre Rede als „schöne Worte“, während Delvardus klar stellte, dass er seine Macht mit „niemanden“ teilen würde, und den Versammlungsraum verlassen wollte. Daala aktivierte daraufhin ein Cyberschloss, welches die Tür erst in drei Stunden öffnen würde und man so lange Zeit hatte, zu diskutieren. Von Stunde zu Stunde schwanden ihre Hoffnungen immer mehr, weshalb sie aus ihrer Tasche eine Membran herausholte und sich aufs Gesicht legte; Pellaeon tat dasselbe. Mit einem Nervengas tötete sie alle anwesenden Kriegsherren, sodass nur sie und Pellaeon die Konferenz lebend verließen. Gegen die Jedi Mit einer vereinten Armada, die aus den Schiffen aller ermodeter Kriegsherren stammte, setzte Daala Kurs auf die Basis des Supergeneral Delvardus, wo sie seinem Stellvertreter Cronus die Leiche des Generals mit einem Ultimatum und einer Aufzeichnung der Konferenz aushändigen. Nach Ablauf der Frist liefen Cronus und seine Leute sofort zu Daalas Streitkräften über, und der Colonel zeigte ihr schließlich den Grund für die enormen Ausgaben des Kriegsherren: Im Geheimen hatte Delvardus einen Supersternzerstörer gebaut, der zudem mit einer Tarnpanzerung ausgerüstet war. Beeindruckt von der Night Hammer machte Daala das Schiff zu ihrem Flaggschiff, von dem aus sie nun den Wiederaufbau des Imperiums koordinierte. Unter ihrer Führung wurde erstmals eine Gleichberechtigung von Frauen und Nichtmenschen innerhalb der Imperialen Flotte durchgesetzt und die Kriegsmaschinerie geriet wieder in Bewegung, sodass sie wieder eine schlagfertige Flotte und Armee aufbauen konnte. Sie begann sogar mit Arbeiten an einem weiteren Todesstern und verzichtete nicht darauf, sich so oft wie möglich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, damit die Moral stieg und die imperiale Bevölkerung die neuer Anführerin auch zu Gesicht bekam. Gemeinsam mit Pellaeon beschloss die Admirälin, dass das Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV das erste Ziel ihres Feldzuges sein würde, um damit die Moral der „Rebellen“ zu brechen. Bei einer Rede von ihr und Pellaeon, um weiterhin die Moral zu stärken, wurde Daala von den Jedi Kyp Durron und Dorsk 81 unterbrochen. Daala befahl, als sie die Jedi erblickte, dass man sie sofort töten solle, doch beiden gelang die Flucht mit der Information über den baldigen Schlag gegen das Ausbildungszentrum. Da sie nun in Eile handeln musste, befahl Daala, dass Cronus mit seinen Victory-Kreuzern eine Reihe ausgewählter Planeten angreifen solle, um die Republik zu verwirren. Der Planet Khomm wurde hierbei ganz oben auf die Liste gesetzt, weil Drosk 81 von hier stammte. Pellaeon erhielt derweil von ihr den Befehl, Yavin IV mit einigen Sternzerstörern anzugreifen; sie selbst würde mit der Night Hammer, welche sie kurz darauf in Jedi Hammer umtaufte, nachkommen. thumb|Daalas Truppen attackieren die [[Jedi-Praxeum|Jedi-Akademie]] Doch bei ihrer Ankunft gab es von ihrem Stellvertreter keine Spur mehr, alle Sternzerstörer waren verschwunden und nur das Sensorstörfeld war noch vorhanden, weshalb die Jedi keine Hilfe rufen konnten. Daala entschloss sich nun, mit der Jedi Hammer die Oberfläche Yavins zu bombardieren. Von der Oberfläche Yavins startete während der Bombardierung der Millennium Falke, der die Aufmerksamkeit Daalas erregte und auf den nun gefeuert wurde. Eine erste Wende wurde jedoch im Gefecht eingeleitet, als Admiral Ackbar mit der Galaktischer Raumfahrer und vier Corellianische Kanonenboote aus dem Hyperraum traten und die Jedi unterstützten. Doch Colonel Cronus und zwanzig seiner Victory-Kreuzer traten auch kurz darauf auf den Hyperraum, die Daala bei dem Gefecht unterstützten. Fast schon siegessicher genoss Daala den Anblick der aufgeriebenen Rebellenflotte, als sich ein Offizier berichtete, dass Pellaeons Flotte am Rande des Systems entdeckt worden war. Aber schon wenige Momente später wurde im Maschinendeck eine Reihe Explosionen gemeldet – die Jedi Hammer war dem Untergang geweiht, da sie über keinen Antrieb mehr verfügte und das Schiff nun in den Gasriesen Yavin driftete. Mit dem Erscheinen der Flotte der Neuen Republik sah Daala keinen anderen Ausweg als den Rückzug und befahl der Besatzung, in die Rettungskapseln zu steigen. Nachdem ihre Besatzung das Schiff verlassen hatte, wollte Daala ebenfalls eine Rettungskapsel zur Flucht benutzen, doch musste sie noch kurz mit der Jedi Callista Ming, die für die Explosionen der Jedi Hammer verantwortlich war, kämpfen, bis ihr die Flucht gelang. Pellaeon fischte wenig später ihre Rettungskapsel auf, doch enttäuscht von ihrem Versagen übergab sie ihm das Kommando über die imperiale Flotte. Im Exil Daala ließ sich nach der Niederlage auf den Siedlerplaneten Pedducis Choris, welcher in einem neutralem Sektor lag, nieder, wo sie Präsidentin der Unabhängigen Siedlergemeinschaft wurde, welche sich aus ehemaligen Offizieren der Imperialen Flotte zusammensetzte. Mit dem Pedducischen Kriegsherren Kriis konnten sie einen Vertrag aushandeln, der ihnen die Kontrolle über einen der drei Kontinente gewährte, und sie besaß sogar eine Flotte. Sie hatte jegliches Interesse an der imperialen Politik verloren, doch zu dieser Zeit – dem Jahr 13 NSY – verbündeten sich der Moff Getelles, Seti Ashgad und die Lornoar Corporation, um im Meridian-Sektor eine Seuche freizusetzen. Zu dieser Zeit erhielt sie einen Notruf von Cybloc XII, dem sie und ihre Leute nachkamen. Sie fand hier keinen einzigen Überlebenden, da die Seuche sie alle getötet hatte, sondern nur die Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2, die sie über die Pläne Ashgads und seiner Getreuen aufklärte. Dies veranlasste die Admirälin dazu, Getelles zu besiegen, auch wenn das hieß, sich mit ihren Leuten auf die Seite der Neuen Republik zu stellen. Gerade als General Han Solo Probleme mit der imperialen Flotte unter Adimral Larm bekam, konnte Daala mit ihren Schiffe zu seiner Unterstützen erscheinen und das Blatt wenden, sodass Getelles zurück in seinen Sektor gedrängt wurde, während Ashgad starb und eine weitere Ausbreitung der Seuche dank Luke Skywalker verhindert werden konnte. Auf Nam Choris hatte Daala eine Unterhaltung mit Han Solo und bat ihn, dass er Leia Organa Solo überreden solle, die Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik aus dem Pedducis-System herauszuhalten. Ebenfalls begegnete sie hier Liegus wieder, ihrem früheren Geliebten, mit dem sie sich nun glücklich wieder vereinte. thumb|Daala erscheint mit vielen anderen in Maras Traum Daala und Liegus verschwanden nun für knapp ein Jahr im Tiefkern, wo Daala wieder eine Führungsposition unter den Kriegsherren übernahm. Hier hatte sich die Nachfolger von Harrsk und einigen anderen etabliert, wobei sie jedoch längst nicht über die Streitkräfte ihrer Vorgänger verfügten. Kriegsherren wie Foga Brill und Tethys zeichneten sich eher für ihre Brutalität aus, aber wurden dann von Daala geeinigt, um einen Schlag gegen die Neue Republik vorzubereiten, da sie immer noch die Ordnung aufrechterhalten wollte. Ihre Truppen erhielten schon bald darauf Zuwachs, als sich ihr vier Sternzerstörer der Victory-Klasse anschlossen, die vorher Teil des Black-Sword-Kommandos waren. Ihre Herrschaft hatte jedoch bald darauf ein Ende. Nach einer Revolte bei Almania wollte Daala wieder einen Teil der früheren imperialen Sektoren zurückerobern, doch die Kriegsherren stellten keine einheitliche Front im Kampf gegen die Vierte Flotte, die von General Garm Bel Iblis kommandiert wurde, dar. In einem der letztens Gefechte wollte Bel Iblis Daala mit einer Zangenbewegung mittels zweiter CC-7700 Fregatte gefangen nehmen, doch die Scylla rammte eine der Fregatten, zerstörte den Gravitationsprojektor und verschwand in den Hyperraum. Da sie danach nicht mehr gesehen wurde, stufte der Geheimdienst sie als tot ein. Sie erschien zudem in einem Traum von Mara Jade. Im Jahr 40 NSY, als die Galaxis im Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg gespalten war, kontaktierte Pellaeon die Admirälin und es kam zu einem Treffen auf seinem neuen Sternzerstörer Bloodfin. Gil, wie sie ihn nannte, erklärte ihr, dass er sie als Rückendeckung bei einer baldigen Schlacht um Fondor benötige, wo sie ihn mit ihren aktuellen Geheimdienstinformationen überraschte. Sie versprach ihm eine ganze Flotte und bat ihn gleichzeitig, immer ein Comlink offen zu halten, damit er sie jederzeit um Hilfe rufen konnte. Sie würde innerhalb von Minuten zur Stelle sein, um ihm zu helfen. Daala kontaktierte als nächstes Boba Fett auf Mandalore und heuerte ihn für die bevorstehende Schlacht an, wobei sie jedoch auch ihr Beileid für den Tod seiner Tochter aussprach. Als es bald darauf zur Schlacht kam, wurde Gilad von der Sith Tahiri Veila getötet, da er sich entschloss, die Fraktion der Allianz von Cha Niathal zu unterstützen. Noch vor seinem Tod konnte ihr alter Freund Daala, die sich mittlerweile auf der Schimäre aufhielt, ihr noch den Namen eines Moffs – Quille – nennen und sie mit dem selben Code, den er vorher bereits angewendet hatte, um Hilfe bitten. Mit der Maw Irregular Fleet, der eine ganze Reihe alter Schiffe des Imperiums angehörten, flog Daala ins System, nicht jedoch ohne vorher Fett Bescheid zu geben, da sie ihn benötigte, um einen Überfall auf die Bloodfin durchzuführen. Bei ihrer Ankunft im System nahm sie Kontakt zu Jacen Solo auf der Anakin Solo auf, dem Staatschef und Kommandanten der Flotte der Allianz, und forderte ihn auf, dass System zu verlassen. Da er sich weigerte, befahl Daala ihren Untergebenen, Admiral Cha Niathal, die eine andere Fraktion der Allianz befehligte, welche sich gegen Solo gestellt hatte, zur Hand zu gehen. Sie bezeichnete ihn noch als „bedeutungslosen Mann“ und betonte, dass dies für Liegus und Pellaeon sei. Die Schlacht war schnell geschlagen, da Daala eine Erfindung aus dem Schlundzentrum mitgebracht hatte. Der Metal-Chrystal Phase Shifter zwang Jacen Solo zu einem Rückzug, auch wenn Admiral Makin äußerte, dass Daala ihnen zwar jetzt helfen konnte, jedoch unklar sei, wie sie in der Zukunft über die Allianz denken würde. Der Sieg bewirkte schließlich, dass Niathal, mit Zustimmung des fondorianischen Präsidenten Shas Vadde, auf Fondor eine Exilregierung einrichten konnte. Daala traf sich nach Ende der Schlacht auf der Bloodfin mit Fett, wo sie feststellte, dass der tote Quille auch an Liegus' Tod beteiligt war, und prostete mit dem Kopfgeldjäger auf Pellaeon an, danach hatte sie ein Gespräch über die Jedi und die Sith mit ihm, an dessen Ende der Mand'alor sie schließlich zur Hochzeit seiner Enkelin Mirta Gev einlud. Daala tötete einige der Moffs und brachte, gemeinsam mit Pellaeons Assistenten Vitor Reige, die Leiche nach Corellia, wo der „letzte wahre Gentleman“ des Imperiums ein Staatsbegräbnis erhielt. Im Oyu'baat Tapcafe in Keldabe, einer Stadt auf Mandalore, traf sie sich wieder einmal mit dem Anführer der Mandaloriansichen Clans und sah ihn sogar ohne Helm, wo sie nun betonte, dass er anders aussehe als sein Vater. Auch nannte sie ihm ihren Vornamen und beide gingen danach zum Hochzeitsfestmahl. Nach der Schlacht schlossen sich Niathal und Daala zusammen und brrachen einige Zeit darauf eine imperiale Streitmacht im Roche-System an. Die Maw Irregular Fleet, die Daala immer noch von der Schimäre kommandierte, erschien fast gleichzeitig mit Niathals Flotte der Galaktischen Allianz, die ihrerseits von der Ocean kommandiert wurde. Das Erscheinen der zwei Flotten, die nun den Angriff des Jedi-Ordens unterstützten, wurde von Han Solo nicht sehr willkommen geheißen, da die beiden Frauen seiner Meinung nach nur „Blut riechen“ würden und sehen wollten, was sie für sich ausschlagen wollten. Beide wurden jedoch vom Bothaner Nek Bwua'tu besiegt und nach dem Tod von Jacen Solo bei der Schlacht von Shedu Maad wurde schließlich der Frieden wiederhergestellt. Zuerst wurde Bwua'tu der Posten des neuen Staatschefs vorgeschlagen, doch er lehnte diesen Posten ab und übergab sie Daala, die von allen akzeptiert wurde. Einzige Ausnahme blieben die Moffs, die jedoch, sofern Daala die Vergangenheit ruhen ließe, ebenfalls zustimmten. Ihre Bedingung hierbei war jedoch, dass ab sofort die Hälfte der Mitglieder des Moff-Rates weiblich war. Sie hielt nach der Friedenszeremonie eine Rede, bei der sie betonte, dass bei weiteren Kampfhandlungen jede verlieren würde und sie nun eine Regierung schaffen wolle, die keine Jedi mehr zur Klarstellung von Gerechtigkeit brauche, weil sie selbst Gerechtigkeit darstelle. }} Persönlichkeit Taktiken Man sagte, dass Großadmiral Thrawn, der ja weithin als militärisches Genie galt, Krieg wie ein Dejarik-Spieler führte, Admiral Daala hingegen ihre Ziele mit der Wut eines verletzten Neks auswählte. Zu Anfang ihrer Karriere galt sie als Anomalie, da sie als Frau neue Taktiken entwarf, die revolutionär waren, auch wenn sie sich an General Jan Dodonna orientierte. Sie kombinierte seine Taktiken mit Null-G-Kampfroutinen, sodass sich die komplette Raumkriegsführung des Imperiums änderte. Während ihrer kurzen Kampagne wählte sie ihre Ziele ohne eine übergeordnete Strategie und legte eher nur Wert darauf, Schaden anzurichten, als ein höheres Ziel zu verfolgen. Zudem musste sie recht früh feststellen, dass eine Begabung für Taktiktheorie kein ausreichender Ersatz für wirkliche Kampferfahrung darstellt. Ihre Taktiken waren veraltet und basierten auf denen Tarkins, was ihr bei der Schlacht von Mon Calamari zum Verhängnis wurde. Sie machte den Fehler, nicht auf ihren eigenen Instikt zu vertrauen. Wie sie sich später selbst eingestand, beruhten ihre Pläne häufig auf im Zorn getroffenen Entscheidungen. Gegen einen überlegenen Gegner hatte sie mit ihrer Streitmacht keinen Erfolg und konnte sich nur gegen hilflose Gegner durchsetzen. Mit der gesamten Militärmachinerie des Imperiums auf ihrer Seite konnte sie schon eher Erfolge verbuchen. Hier arbeitete sie mit der imperialen Überlegenheit, was ihr gegen die Neue Republik dann jedoch zu gute kam. Trotz ihrer eher geringen Erfolgsrate hatte sie einen Einfluss auf ihren Untergebenen Pellaeon, der von ihr Guerilliataktiken lernte, die er nach der Übernahme des Imperiums einsetzen konnte. Beziehungen Wilhuff Tarkin Untergebene Hinter den Kulissen [[Bild:Daala Ultimative Chronik.jpg|thumb|Daalas Porträt in der ultimativen Chronik beschrieben wird.]] *Daala wurde von Kevin J. Anderson für seine Jedi-Akademie-Reihe entworfen, wo sie an der Seite von Furgan die Position des Antagonisten innehatte. Anderson verwendete sie daraufhin in seinem Roman Darksaber – Der Todesstern erneut, wo er ihre Geschichte weitererzählte. Zu einem vorläufigen Ende kam die Geschichte Daalas, als sie in Barbara Hamblys Planet des Zwielichts erneut erschien. Anderson, diesmal mit Daniel Wallace an seiner Seite, schrieb schließlich das bislang letzte Kapitel Daalas in der ultimativen Chronik, wo sie spurlos verschwand. Trotzdem ließen es sich Steve Perry und Michael Reaves nicht nehmen, Daala in ihrem Roman über den Todessternbau erneut zu verwenden und hier tiefe Einblicke in die Beziehung zwischen Daala und Tarkin zu gewähren. Quellen *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''Flucht ins Ungewisse'' *''Der Geist des dunklen Lords'' *''Die Meister der Macht'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Planet des Zwielichts'' *''Vor dem Sturm'' *''Union'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *Admiral Daala in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Einzelnachweise Daala, Natasi Daala, Natasi Daala, Natasi Daala, Natasi Daala, Natasi en:Daala es:Almirante Daala